Viktor/rozwój
Jako zwiastun nowej ery technologii, Viktor poświęcił życie pracy nad rozwojem ludzkości. To idealista, który pragnie wynieść ludzkość na wyższy poziom zrozumienia i wierzy, że tylko poprzez wielką ewolucję technologii ludzkość może wykorzystać swój pełny potencjał. Posiadając ciało wzmocnione dzięki stali i nauce, fanatycznie pragnie osiągnąć świetlaną przyszłość. Stara Za młodu Viktor odkrył w sobie powołanie do nauki i wynalazków, zwłaszcza na polu automatyki. Pobierał nauki w prestiżowym College of Techmaturgy w i stał na czele zespołu, który stworzył . Był to naukowy przełom, który miał wynieść go do naukowej pierwszej ligi. Niestety, profesor Stanwick przywłaszczył sobie jego dzieło, ogłosił, że to on stworzył świadomość Blitzcranka i użył wyników badań Viktora do wskrzeszenia . Viktor bezskutecznie domagał się sprawiedliwości, popadł w depresję. Wycofał się z życia uczelni i zamknął się w prywatnym laboratorium. Zerwał kontakty z ludźmi. Tam, w tajemnicy, pracował nad projektem, którego nikt nie mógłby sobie przywłaszczyć. Miał dwa cele: zrewolucjonizowanie automatyki i wyeliminowanie emocji, które trawiły go od środka. Stworzył części, którymi zastępował i udoskonalał swoje ciało. Kiedy Viktor pojawił się ponownie, trudno było rozpoznać w nim człowieka. Nie tylko zmienił większość swojego ciała, ale zmianie uległa też jego osobowość. Jego marzenie o lepszym społeczeństwie zastąpiła obsesja na punkcie wspaniałej ewolucji. Uznał się za ojca i pioniera przyszłości Valoranu. Przyszłości, w której człowiek mógłby odrzucić swoje ciało i zastąpić je mechanicznymi ulepszeniami. Mimo iż pierwsze wystąpienia Viktora zostały przyjęte sceptycznie, naukowcy byli pod wrażeniem jego osiągnięć. Łącząc umysł z techmaturgicznymi urządzeniami znacznie przyspieszył postęp swych badań. Jego transformacja odebrała mu emocje – coś, co uważał za słabość. Pozostały jednak resztki nienawiści do profesora. Viktor dołączył do League of Legends, aby porównać moc swoich wynalazków z najpotężniejszymi bohaterami Valoranu. Chciał usunąć wszelkie niedoskonałości i słabe strony swojego dzieła. }} Rozwój Viktor Concept art.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Viktora (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Viktor_OriginalSkin_old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Viktora Viktor_Render_old.png|Stara teksturka Viktora Full_Machine_Viktor_concept_1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna W Pełni Metalowego Viktora 1 (w wykonaniu Kirsten Zirngibl) Full_Machine_Viktor_concept_2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna W Pełni Metalowego Viktora 2 (w wykonaniu Kirsten Zirngibl) Full_Machine_Viktor_concept_3.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna W Pełni Metalowego Viktora 3 (w wykonaniu Kirsten Zirngibl) Full_Machine_Viktor_Model.jpg|Model W Pełni Metalowego Viktora (w wykonaniu Kirsten Zirngibl) Full_Machine_Viktor_splash_art_concept_1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu W Pełni Metalowego Viktora 1 (w wykonaniu Kirsten Zirngibl) Full_Machine_Viktor_splash_art_concept_2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu W Pełni Metalowego Viktora 2 (w wykonaniu Kirsten Zirngibl) Full_Machine_Viktor_splash_art_concept_3.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu W Pełni Metalowego Viktora 3 (w wykonaniu Kirsten Zirngibl) File:Prototype_Viktor_concept_art.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Viktora Prototypa (w wykonaniu Kirsten Zirngibl) Viktor Creator Concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Viktora Kreatora (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Viktor_TU_skins.png|Aktualizacja wizualna skórek Viktora Zwiastun right|190px PostZwiastun bohatera – Viktor, Zwiastun Maszyn Average Gatsby'ego dodany dnia 21 grudnia 2011 roku: Kto poznał podstawy etyki, ten wie, jak ważne jest, by doceniać cudze osiągnięcia. Zwłaszcza, gdy chodzi o szalonych naukowców. Załóżmy, że udało ci się zbudować Wielkiego Golema Parowego, po czym dowiadujesz się, że jakiś inny badacz przywłaszczył sobie twoje zasługi. Cóż, w tej sytuacji dość łatwo jest dostać szału. Oto Viktor, Zwiastun Maszyn. Choć to właśnie on stworzył , jego dzieło zostało zawłaszczone przez nikczemnego profesora. W obliczu porażki, ludzie zachowują się rozmaicie. Jedni płaczą, inni oddają się libacjom, jeszcze inni zastępują części swojego ciała mechanicznymi protezami. Spróbuj zgadnąć, co wybrał Viktor. Aktualizacja bohatera By udowodnić, że nie tylko egzoszkieletowe istoty mogą ewoluować, w ramach aktualizacji bohaterów bierzemy na warsztat Viktora i dajemy mu ulepszony zestaw narzędzi. Zaktualizowaliśmy jego wygląd, zmodyfikowaliśmy większość z jego umiejętności i zupełnie zmieniliśmy działanie jego umiejętności biernej oraz Hex Rdzenia – o to szczegóły tej Wielkiej Ewolucji! Umiejętności *'' : Viktor rozpoczyna grę z , unikatowym przedmiotem, który może zostać ulepszony trzykrotnie w trakcie rozgrywki.'' *'' : Viktor tworzy otaczającą go tarczę oraz razi przeciwnika dawką magicznej energii. Viktor swoim kolejnym podstawowym atakiem zada również dodatkowe magiczne obrażenia.'' **20px Ulepszenie: Turbodoładowanie''' – Transfer Mocy po rzuceniu daje Viktorowi mały bonus do prędkości poruszania.'' * : Viktor tworzy w wybranym obszarze pole grawitacyjne, które spowalnia wszystkich znajdujących się w nim wrogów. Pole aktywuje się po kilku sekundach i ogłusza wszystkich przeciwników, którzy w nim pozostali.'' **20px ''Ulepszenie: Implozja''' – Pole grawitacyjne dodatkowo wciąga wszystkich złapanych wrogów do środka po jego aktywacji.'' *'' : Viktor strzela promieniem energii, raniąc wszystkich trafionych wrogów.'' **20px Ulepszenie: Wstrząs''' – promień wybucha chwilę po rzuceniu, zadając dodatkowe obrażenia. Wrogowie, którzy otrzymają obrażenia z obydwu źródeł otrzymają mniej obrażeń od eksplozji.'' * : Viktor tworzy w wybranym obszarze elektryczną burzę, która przerywa umiejętności ładowane wszystkich pobliskich wrogów oraz zadaje obrażenia w czasie wszystkim złapanym w niej celom. Viktor może dowolnie przemieszczać burzę, traci ona jednak na prędkości im bardziej oddali się od niego.'' **20px ''Ulepszenie: Prędkość''' – Burza Chaosu porusza się nieco szybciej.'' Ulepszenia Ulepszenia Viktora pozwalają mu na ciekawe modyfikacje swojego zestawu umiejętności, by dopasować go do danej sytuacji lub stylu gry. Jeżeli przeciwna drużyna ciągle szuka walki, Viktor może ulepszyć Transfery Mocy, by móc szybko z niej uciekać, lub Promień śmierci, by uciąć szarżę przeciwnika w przedbiegach. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli jego własna drużyna ma kompozycję „wombo combo”, Viktor może ulepszyć Pole Grawitacyjne, by zebrać przeciwną drużynę w jednym miejscu i pozwolić swoim sojusznikom na zmasowany atak. Najważniejsze jest jednak to, że wszystkie te ulepszenia mogą być użyte jednocześnie (po wydaniu odpowiedniej ilości złota), dając Viktorowi sporo dodatkowej mocy umiejętności, many oraz przydatności w walce. Gdy wszystkie podstawowe umiejętności zostaną ulepszone, Burza Chaosu dostanie automatycznie ulepszenie w postaci Prędkości. Pobyt w alei Viktor to mag specjalizujący się w zadawaniu ciągłych, regularnych obrażeń, który najlepiej radzi sobie solo w alei. Dzięki Transferowi Mocy może bardzo efektywnie pojedynkować się z wrogiem, ponieważ otrzymana tarcza zredukuje obrażenia, które sam otrzyma podczas wymiany. Viktor zyskuje najwięcej gdy pozostanie blisko swojego przeciwnika po rzucenia Transferu Mocy, który zwiększy obrażenia jego kolejnego podstawowego ataku. Jeżeli Viktor wykorzysta swoje położenie do maksimum, może zranić przeciwnika Promieniem Śmierci i zabić kilka stworów za jednym zamachem. Wadą jest to, że siła tej umiejętności często przesuwa front pod wieżę wroga, przez co relatywnie powolny Viktor wystawia się na niebezpieczeństwo. Jeżeli zwróci to uwagę wrogiego dżunglera, Viktor może uratować się Polem Grawitacyjnym, umieszczając je na drodze atakującego. Walki drużynowe Burza Chaosu sprawdza się najlepiej podczas walk drużynowych. Choć użycie jej po ulepszonym Polu Grawitacyjnym zapewnia najlepsze warunki do zadania maksymalnych obrażeń, Burza Chaosu zadaje wystarczająco dużo obrażeń obszarowych sama w sobie, by skutecznie utrudnić życie przeciwnikom. Promień Śmierci również zyskuje na sile w ciasnych potyczkach – dzięki precyzyjnemu użyciu, Viktor może zranić wszystkich przeciwników jednocześnie. Wgląd w bohatera Viktor, projekt rozgrywki przez '''Solcrushed' ''Dlaczego Viktor? Odpowiedź jest raczej jasna, nie? Nie należy do najpopularniejszych bohaterów League a jego unikalne umiejętności nie należą do najlepszych. Zanim jednak zaczęliśmy w nim grzebać, nakreśliliśmy jasne problemy, które chcemy rozwiązać tą aktualizacją. Oto wyniki naszych prac. Na początek chcieliśmy zaktualizować Viktora w taki sposób, by spełniał swoje założenia ewoluującego i dopasowującego się do sytuacji twórcy. Staremu Viktorowi niezbyt to wychodziło: miał jedną dobrą drogę rozwoju, dwie słabe, i mógł ulepszyć się tylko raz podczas całego meczu. Chcieliśmy stworzyć jego twórczą stronę od nowa i zdecydowaliśmy się kompletnie zaktualizować jego system ulepszeń. Gdzie zatem zaczęliśmy? Cóż, zamiast sprawić, by wszystkie ulepszenia były tak samo dobre, postanowiliśmy całkowicie zmienić cały system i dać graczom Viktora szansę na ulepszenie jego wszystkich umiejętności w trakcie meczu. Nie ma tutaj ograniczeń poziomu – potrzeba jedynie złota, więc choć teoretycznie można dokonać wszystkich ulepszeń przed kupnem jakiegokolwiek przedmiotu, decyzja leży w rękach graczy. A co z samymi ulepszeniami? Zacznijmy od tego, że każde z ulepszeń daje określoną ilość mocy umiejętności oraz many. Po drugie, ulepszenia do umiejętności nie są przesadnie mocne, ale nie o to też chodzi. Mają one być sytuacyjne, więc możesz je dobrać w zależności od sytuacji w grze. Założenie jest takie, że teraz możecie zmodyfikować Viktora kiedy i jak chcecie. Naszym drugim celem było stworzenie lepszych synergii między umiejętnościami Viktora. Jego stare umiejętności nie bardzo ze sobą współgrały. Transfery Mocy, na przykład, miał najmniejszy zasięg i dawał Viktorowi bonus do prędkości poruszania się, by mógł... uciec po zadaniu obrażeń? By to naprawić, daliśmy Transferowi Mocy (i Polu Grawitacyjnemu) dodatkowy zasięg, dzięki czemu może teraz korzystać ze swoich umiejętności jedna po drugiej w ustalonej odległości od wroga. Dodaliśmy również efekt przy trafieniu do Transferu Mocy, przez co gracze mogą teraz zdecydować, co zrobić po użyciu Q. Może chcesz zagrać bezpiecznie i trzymać się na odległość, a może chcesz zaryzykować i zadać wrogowi dodatkowe obrażenia dzięki wzmocnionemu podstawowemu atakowi. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, stabilizując zasięg jego umiejętności i dając mu więcej powodów do dodania podstawowego ataku po użyciu umiejętności, mamy nadzieję stworzyć bardziej spójnego i interesującego bohatera. center|550px Na chwile obecną, to byłoby na tyle! Nowy Viktor powinien mieć teraz znacznie płynniejszą rozgrywkę oraz interesujący unikatowy przedmiot. Spróbujcie tego nowego modelu i dajcie nam znać, co sądzicie! Sprawdźcie też artykuł o aktualizacji Soraki, by poznać kolejną aktualizację! Jeżeli to was jednak nie zadowoli, to nie będziecie musieli długo czekać – mamy w planach pewne... duże... ogłoszenie. Dawne ikony ulepszeń Plik:Ulepszenie Grawitacja przedmiot.png|Grawitacja Plik:Ulepszenie Moc przedmiot.png|Moc Plik:Ulepszenie Śmierć przedmiot.png|Śmierć en:Viktor/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów